Foxs tainted claws
by FacetheFake
Summary: Forsaken and embittered would you give in to the sirens' call? Nyaya Sasunaru with a demonic and kinda gay kyuubi thrown in for fun times. R&R people I know your out there...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my random fic with the sasu and the naru in lter chapters wuld appreciate a review if poss as am fledging writer full of naievette and what not. Even if its bad than one should write and tell me.. Scouts honour I won't cry.. (where u can see anyway TT)

**Disclaimer: This is man on manly man. Also do not own Naruto or ther would be real men on men and etc.**

"I can't breathe!... Sasuke?!...Help me Sasuke! Please...it just hurts so much.. Sasuke.." Naruto was falling into darkness again. He couldn't escape it. Kyuubi wanted total control. cared naught for the kits own conciousness. The Kyuubi wanted revenge on the man who had contained in this weak form. Naruto was just a casualty. All was fair in..war and...war. It smiled manicallly to itself. He would gain control of kit even if he took the both of them out.

**Now now kit... Why are you calling for that human. He won't help you. No one will. They hate you kit. They despise you. Your nothing but trash to them kit. T-R-A-S-H!**

"No Sasukes my.. my friend and then there is Kakashi and the others. They wouldn't abandon me to you Kyuubi."

**Soo naieve kit. Of course that sasuke's your friend of course. Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at him. Friends, I'm sure kit. And of course they would idiot child. Look at you. Your so weak. With so little power. How could you ever hope to reach the Uchiha's standards. Face it kit. Your not even worth the air you breathe let alone your ninja status. **Kyuubi crowed cornering Naruto's self.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! I don't believe you at all Kyuubi. Iruka loves me. He always treats me to ramen and well he's always there for me. And than there Sasuke and Sakura and.. and Kakashi sensei. Your lying!" Naruto was shaking as he said this.

**Tssk Tssk Tssk kit. Don't mistake love for pity now. Would this Iruka think twice of disposing of you? Now the 'fox taint' is stronger. Would that man spare a second thought for such a pathetic demon spawned creature such as yourself? I wonder... As for those other friends of yours, Sakura reviles you for your very existense and Sasuke is indifferent despite your feelings. He doesn't even see you as a team mate. So what makes you think he would see you as a lover? Foolish kit you know they would turn on you too. All it takes is one flash of the red chakra to show through and you would be just another corpse. heh**

"Nooo" Naruto whimpered curling up into a ball. He couldn't take this much longer. What Kyuubi said made sense. He would de exterminated should it even be hinted that he was losing control. And the words about Sasuke stung with truth. They had accomplished so much together. But there was not even a hint of warmth from his impassive teammate. Nothing got past those coal like eyes. But still Naruto hoped..

**In vain kit... in vain...**

"Stop it! Leave me ALONE>>" He screamed hurling chakra at Kyuubi's manifestation.. only to be blindsided by a very awake and consequently angry Sasuke.

"What do you think you are doing baka! I don't care how much it scares you there is no reason for you to throw chakra at the unlucky person trying to wake you! Are you that retarded?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Because someone was so nice I'd thought I'd do chapter two! Thank you uuber muchly and as for the characters ages I would say oldish I'm not that great a fan of shota con or paedophillia. Um I'd say around 17. Also please note although am rabid fangirl of Naruto and Sasuke smexy smexy manbeasts have not watched a great deal. Sadness. not yet anyway. BTP There will be many discrepancies overlooking the fact they are gay too. TT**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Neither is Sasuke. I cry in corner now.**

That voice shocked Naruto out of his nightmare state. He opened groggy eyes to find himself staring into someone elses rather irate ones. Sasuke's to be exact. And Naruto wasn't exactly just staring he was up close against Sasuke. Who was restraining him or at least thats what Naruto hoped he was doing. Still that didn't stop a mild blush creeping across his face. _Thank the gods for my tan.._

"So the dobe's awake after nearly chakraing me senseless or at least trying to. I can't give you that much credit now can I?" Sasuke dusted himself off. " Now what was going on in that head of yours dobe? Not much to be sure but I'm pretty sure nothing does not make one cower in fear..."

Black eyes glared at Naruto who at that point wanted to find some sort of deep, dark and big black hole, so he could propel himself into it.

"How much did you hear?" He asked cautiously. He didn't think Kyuubi would be right about Sasuke and the others but well he was kith of demon. That doesn't exactly get you invites to parties around Konoha.

"Well after you started calling my name I think. I thought you were in danger Naruto. I came in here shurikens at the ready to find you sleeping...baka. I have better things to be doing at ..3am in the morning than watching you sleep peacefu... not so peacefully." Pale thin hands raked through dark messy hair that had grown longer in the years past. Naruto was barely functioning at a coherrent level. Hey afterall it was 3am in the morning..

"So go on and do them teme. Its not like I called you here..." Naruto was secretly touched. Sasuke..The illustrious had come to check up on him.. Naruto well the not so illustrious.

"Well you kinda did Naruto. I don't see any other Sasuke's associating with the likes of you and I don't even know why I do it dobe..." He suppressed a yawn. "Wish I could sleep like you could Naruto..."

Naruto thought of Kyuubi, who even now was just waiting for any oppourtunity to strike, and put his head in his hands. "No you don't teme. You really don't..."

**Idiot Kit you do spoil my fun. After I'm done with you that Uchiha could be next. He's so close to insanity over the trifling matter of his sibling that no one would be suspicious at all. Not to mention there is the sharigan...hmmm **

"No! You can't have Sasuke. I won't let you. I'll die first!" Naruto was vehement forgetting for a moment that the aforementioned Sasuke was just a few measly inches apart from him. "Never! do you hear me! you can't take him...'

Sasuke looked over his friends reaction slightly worried.

"Dobe... No one will be taking me anywhere. And I assure you dying really isn't necessary. Just send them through me first and they won't even be able to lift a finger against any konoha let alone yourself."

**See Naruto he even wants me too. Proud isn't he? Just like a typical Konoha... Proud and uncaring kit. You'll feel their apathy soon enough though. You can't hide me much longer now not at all... I'm so looking forward to him kit. I can't wait to see what an Uchiha is really made of...**

"Noo quit it! Just Shut the hell up you demented creature!" Naruto raged at Kyuubi inwardly forgetting to control the emotions flitting across his face. He would regain control fully over the demon one way or another. And brute force did seem to be a strength of his. Unfortunately subtlety was not. And one did not have to be terribly smart to discern Naruto's problems just cluey. And Sasuke Uchiha was high up on the clue list.

"Naruto what the hell? What do you keep seeing? It's written on your face that something has you troubled very troubled. And maybe even serious.." Sasuke could tell something was quite out of synch with his team mate. Something had been for a while. Now came the nightmares. Naruto was going to have to confess sometime and somehow 3am just seemed appropiate.

"Nothing teme nothing at all! Nope.. nothing I'm just tired. 3am wake up calls are a killer..." Naruto blustered

"You are still a terrible liar baka. Konohamaru could do better than you even at 8 years old. You will have to tell someone soon. You cannot carry out missions more mentally defficient than what you actually are..dobe" Sasuke crossed his arms with a frown. He would get to the bottom of this..

"Just leave me alone teme. Get some sleep before I chakra you again... I won't tell" For the first time he took note of his surroundings. "Teme! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

**A/N ooh longness is bad teehee. The others should be shorter again review children review or i'll throw lightbulbs at you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas there is pain. My threat of lightbulbs proved insufficient. No one looves meeeeeeeeee. In the fanfiction sense at all. I am very disheartened. Sadness. Alas woe is me. How about purple mullets? I have one they are v smexy. Actually its kinda gone a mangy brown. So much for permanent hair colour. Last time I spend money on keeping up appearances I could of used it on more shinies! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine to warp. Alas my life doth biteth.**

"Come on Sasuke. What are you doing in here and how the hell did you hear me from all the way outside huh?"

Sasuke was speechless. _Damn it Sasuke how are you going to explain this one_ Naruto isn't quite that much of an idiot. He couldn't even contemplate telling him the truth. "Yeah I'm not your stalker or anything Naruto just thought I'd check up on ou since you seemed strange of late." _That would make so much sense. Think Sasuke think. _

"uh-huh um... I was passing by besides you should keep it down when you sleep talk. Someones bound to hear it if you keep yelling it out for all the nations to hear like that.."

_Go Sasuke go._

Naruto gulped increduously. He had _yelled_ out those statements. YELLED! He might as well of announced to the world he had demon taint. Actually he was pretty sure the world knew that already. Well they certainly let enough bile show through, He just couldn't doubt it. Not too mention his feelings for a certain black haired ninja. The night just gets better and better.

"Somebody please just kill me now." Naruto muttered darkly as he threw himself into his pillow.

**Since you put it so politely kit...**

"No! Can't you arrgh jump off a cliff or something. I can't deal with this now." He was almost sobbing now. This was too mch. He had Kyuubi battering away at his defences every moment. Looking for a weakness. And it wasn't as if he could ask someone for help in the matter. He was Kyuubi tainted remember any hint that he was losing it and sayonara... No he had to make this alone... Thats if he didn't go insane first...**A/N I know I know I made Naruto emo. TT Gomenasai can't I have creative liscense tooo?**

Sasuke watched his dobe through troubled eyes. He watched as his strong and dementedly cheerful companion broke down, his whole body quivering with waves of angst. Naruto didn't even make a sound though. Despite those racking breaths. Not even a whimper. Sasuke reached out tentatively, clasping Naruto gently. He waited a few moments..

"Naruto I hugged you. For Hokage's sake you have to tell me now." He stroked those blonde locks faintly. "Dobe you can't keep this up forever you know. Everyones worried about you..."

**Yes of course they are kit soo very worried about your pathetic self. Just tell them why now kit. Oh dooo. That would be so very amusing. **

Naruto couldn't. He couldn't reach out. But he couldn't give up either. He was well and truly bound. There was no way he could tell.. but feeling fingers at the nape of his neck.. he wasn't so sure. He rolled over. To find himself up close and personal with..Sasuke. So close that Naruto could see his face reflected back at him

"Sasuke is it just me or is it way too hot in here?" He always seemed to blush whenever Sasuke was around. It was like Sasuke had some mysterious power over him. Or maybe it was because Naruto liked him. The crush could complicate basic interaction and stuff...

A slight frown crept over sasukes lips.

"Don't change the subject dobe. Your an elite ninja of the hidden leaf village. Your also my team mate. I know for a fact that everyone is concerned. You don't have to keep things inside Naruto. Just tell me aleady baka!" Worry leaked through Sasuke's generally impassionate voice. "Just let us in already..." Now he was getting angry.

Naruto couldn't help himself he burst out laughing.

"Your not too crash hot at this whole consoling thing are you teme... You sound as if I was your enemy not your teammate..." Again with the laughter.

"Well this type of Naruto is... my enemy. I prefer the idiot happy you dobe..." He looked Naruto straight in the eye. "Please... tell... me... Naruto"

**Well thats it for chapter three folks. lalalala I still maintain y'all should review or I might be mean and withhold the next bit actually have to earn my crusts of bread now. Us poor fanfiction writers don't get bread doing things like this. Cheers**


	4. Chapter 4

**I seem to have no life. This is quite shocking actually. Here I was thinking was normal human being. Turns out am geeky girl galore... Again shock...**

**Disclaimer: I don't really need to write this do I?**

"Please dobe..." Sasuke trailed off looking directly at Naruto. "It's obviously hurting you to be so silent. Just tell me. I promise not to laugh but depending on how serious it is I might just kunai you. Knowing you its probably something trivial... " Sasuke allowed a faint smirk to cross his lips. He looked at Naruto expectantly. "I'm listening okay you better make this good dobe. At this time of the day I don't think I have any amount of patience. Especially not with idiots or teamates or both really..."

"Teme You wouldn't understand! What will telling you do any way? Huh answer that!" This time it was Naruto's turn to get angry. Uchiha was just so full of himself all the time not to mention that at 3am after what was obviously a restless night he had the amazing ability of looking like smex at 3am. Life really wasn't fair. But what was he doing thinking like that. He needed to be stronger.

"I don't care how smexy you look in the moonlight, Uchiha I'm not telling you..." _Hang on did he say that _

_outloud? _

**Ooh kit you are a regular bishounen...**

He couldn't of been that stupid, could he. Judging by the look on Sasuke's face. He was. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. " Uh-uh Sasuke I really didn't mean that uhhh... I mean well... No just don't... umm..."

"Anytime this century dobe.."

"Ah-uuhh ummm..."

Sasuke realised this wasn't getting anywhere fast. He had come barging in here to talk about Naruto's issues not his apparent smex appeal. Though it was good to know he had some especially according to a little blonde ninja lying convieniently beneath him. A very vulnerable looking one as well. _Sasuke regain control of yourself NOW! _No smexing Naruto he didn't care that this could be his only chance to act upon his own secret feelings. Naruto needed a friend not a lover. Though as he gazed down tenderly at Naruto he didn't see a reason that prevented him from being both.

**Kyuubi didn't like the way things were going. The kit might of missed the slightest change in the Uchiha's expression but Kyuubi hadn't. He needed Naruto to be alone, isolated and depressed. Not in a stable loving relationship with an elite who was quite a bit stronger than kit. This was not going to end pretty if he didn't do something soon. He just needed to buy some time for now his plans were not quite ripe. He gazed out at the Uchiha in thought when it struck him.**

**oooh kit is going to adore this... Kyuubi grinned from foxear to foxear, making sure to display all of his serrated teeth. He sure will...**

Naruto stiffened as the noxious red chakra leaked into every part of his being. Taking control of every nerve every muscle. Kyuubi had struck again but this time sasuke was here. Sasuke wouldn't let Naruto down now would he...

**And thats it for chapter 4 guess what comes next? No seriously guess. All you minors out their please note ther will be adult bits. Just try and guess what I mean. Sorry it was so short my dears but i'm getting kinda sad of one geek typing ness **


	5. Chapter 5

**U have been warned there are kinky man bits. I kind of feel quite perverted writing things like this. Btw I bow down to you oh flaming hyperbole one. I shall definetly read your wonderfulness. I don't know why i like reviews maybe I seek validation for my ahhh "creative" meanderings. Basically I have an insecurity complex. Smile**

Disclaimer: Narutokins and Sasukekins are not mine. But oh the possibilities...

**Kyuubi needed to distract the Uchiha. Thank the gods kit had been so stupid. Now he knew just what he had to do. It seemed this Sasuke loved the kit or even liked him. Emotion particulary strong ones were there to be taken advantage of... And love was the easiests to manipulate. Kyuubi's possession intensified slowly smothering Naruto. He would be the bystander this time. Although men were not really his preference, he allowed a smile to creep over Kyuubi/kits lips.**

Kyuubi this isn't right let me out. Don't you dare hurt Sasuke. Noo let me go. NOW! Naruto's self rallied at the red mist helplessy. Kyuubi had been enmassing his power steadily, since he had thought up his plan and Naruto. like always, was caught yet again by the fox demon. He groaned curling up into a ball. He needed some sort of plan. He couldn't let Kyuubi hurt Sasuke, he couldn't.

**I don't plan on hurting him** **kit.****I have something else in mind for your Uchiha... **_**friend.**_

**(A/N Since Kyuubi and Naruto have melded will not be writing in bold and because am lazy and slightly hazukashi!)**

Naruto/Kyuubi smiled wider at Sasuke a flirtatious tint to its purple, red eyes. Two tanned hands reached up to pale face. A pale face which was wearing an expression of supreme shock. Naruto/Kyuubi pulled Sasuke down to him slowly all the while leaving a trail of kisses down his nape. Sasuke had frozen solid.

"Now now Uchiha are you always this bad in bed? Or am I just unlucky?" Kyuubi/Naruto joked as his mouth met Sasuke's in a slow, langurious kiss. A kiss to which the Uchiha returned the same but with a harder edge.

**I knew it. But it does feel good to validate ones theories.. Not to mention he's really good at this... I'm going to highly enjoy thiiiisssss...**

Naruto stared out in dumbstruck horror. Sasuke was being seduced by Kyuubi, not to mention Sasuke was ah.. seducing back. He didn't want to know where that hand was travelling... He was glad though Sasuke felt THE SAME! But technically he was with Kyuubi. Not good not good. He stared longingly at Sasuke's face before redoubling his efforts at escaping. He couldn't miss out on all the fun now could he...

Sasuke had gotten over his initial shock and had become an avid participant. His hands were currently making their way down Naruto's stomach. He couldn't believe it really. Naruto liked him too. Or at least desired him. He nuzzled Naruto's face with a tender expression not seeing that the eye he'd once loved to see the sky in had transformed to a murky blood red. HE was to caught up in the moment and Naruto's face, mouth, everything...

Sasuke wake up to YOURSELF. Thats not me thats Kyuubi. He's seducing you. Not mE! Though I would probably be doing the same. .. Why can't you see the truth Sasuke. He watched in horror as they both adjusted positions. No this isn't right... Sasuke. It was now or never. he was going to have to step up to the plate! **Believe it! **He had to escape Kyuubi while he was uhhh still pure-ish. Not to mention he did want a piece of the action too...

REBEL NO JUTSU! He screamed, at the top of his lungs. This had just gotta work! REBEL NO JUTSU. REBEL NO JUTSU.

**Whats that fool kit trying now... It won't work kit. Just give up now. Relax enjoy the show kit. You know you want the Uchiha too... I'm doing you a favour... You couldn't even work up the courage to confess... ahh Kyuubi moaned as Sasuke gave his ears a nibble... let alone this...**

Naruto looked horrified. Sasuke.. Sasuke his teme was going all out and Kyuubi was the one on the recieving end. Thats IT! REBEL NO JUTSU!!

Sasuke paused for just a second he thought he sensed something. A second was all it took.

"Teme..." Naruto/Kyuubi whispered painedly " This isn't... me..." Red eyes sitched to blue ones for the moment before swiftly changing. Sasuke reacted immediately. Springing off the un/Naruto and drawing a kunai from his gear. He'd let his passion get the best of him. Of course Naruto never called him Uchiha. "Who the hell are you?? And what did you do to Naruto?"

**Kyuubi/ Naruto ignored him. So kit was stronger than he thought. He wouldn't underestimate him again. But faced with one of Orochimaru's pupils well he would retreat for now. He might not look as such but whatever Naruto was doing back there was taking its toll. Time to recuperate an restratergise...**

"Stupid pervy Kyuubi have to go and seduce Sasuke.. Had to steal him from me stupid hental annoying demon..." Naruto blustered completely unaware that he was back in control. That is until Sasuke burst out laughing.

**It is official have writtn kinky yet not so kinky bits. With this I'd like to know peoples thoughts if you please. Also took liberties with jutsu and the like! lalalal artistic liscense**! **Not ignorance at all nonono. I still feel kinda pervy though**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is for the one person who alerted my story. This goes out to you. Respect... Actuaally although i do dedicate this to your uuber self.. I'm rather sad.. No one told me what they thought of the kinky bits... Ah well. This is on a slightly more serious level. There won't be so many pathetic attempts of humour... If you don't like it please review it or y;know just review it people... Or not. I can dig it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it people, I merely destroy it...**

"I just said that out loud didn't I Sasuke." Naruto placed his hand over his eyes. "Teme why do you always manage to see the worst of me.." He peered out from under tapered fingers. Trying to hide a single tear streaking down his face. "How do you put up with me Sasuke? How do you manage it?" He sat up suddenly looking Sasuke straight in the eye, heedless of his naked state. "I can't even seem to at the best of times..." Another tear and a suppressed sob. Sasuke felt his heart twinge. He wanted to go over there and comfort him. But he was kinda naked too and well judging on what had just happened. He wasn't sure that he was welcome.. I mean he had just tried to uh... get intimate with Naruto's body without well... Naruto. Hands clenched swiftly, knuckles showing white. He was so unsure... Only that dobe could do that to him..

Naruto's agony was plain to see. he couldn't hide his emotions at the best of times let alone after ahhh such a traumatic experience. Not to mention Sasuke seemed content to remain on the other side of the room. Far, far away from Naruto. Who was all alone in that messed up large bed of his. He shut his eyes quickly, hunching over.

"I knew you'd react like this.. C'mon who was I kidding? What kind of guy crushes on his best friend let alone a friend who is a guy.. I'm sorry Sasuke. You can... hat..haaat... hate me if you want to. " Those were the hardest words Naruto had ever said. Indifference he was used to, apathy hey that made his day, but to have his teme hate him so... well he really wasn't up to dealing right now...

**I could always deal for you.. kit. If it ever gets too hard for poor little Kittkins. You know where I live...Kyuubi always had to have the last word.**

"Leave me alone Kyuubi. You've already cost me my most treasured thing. I 'll expel you myself if I have to!" Naruto hissed vehemently. And boy did he mean it. " You've taken Sasuke from me. Just remember who your host is Kyuubi... I can slay you! I can. and I will."

Naruto's threats aside for the moment, A look of great shock was slowly dawning on Sasuke face. _He was Naruto's most treasured thing? Sasuke Uchiha? Sasuke known throughout the entire clan for his callous treatment of all human life with no exceptions. The same Uchiha thrice damned and cursed by Orochimaru, Itachi and even the Hokage. I just can;t believe it. _ He shook his head solemnly, long black bangs shading his face. _Naruto couldn't mean that..Could he?? _ Dark eyes looked up unreadable straight into light ones. And a voice hoarse with pain issued from lips that up until recently Sasuke had been kissing and kinda enjoying it too.

"Sasuke I'm sorry. You really do see me at the worst of times teme. Look I owe you an explanation for.. back there.." He looked away

"Uh so do I dobe.. ah.."

"Just listen Teme! ...Please." Naruto gripped his kees to his chest. " The reason why that happened was because. Theres no easy way to say this.."

"Thats never stopped you before dobe."

"But Kyuubi's gotten stronger and well we aren't exactly on friendly terms."

audible gulp

"And he wants his revenge on konoha. That was him back there. He took control of me and ah.. well you know the rest.." He couldn't look sasuke in the eyes again. He couldn't even tell him his true feelings at all. _Coward, I'm the worst.._

**Ooh kit I could think of far worser humans... Don't be to hard on yourself. Thats what I'm supposed to do.**

Naruto steadfastly ignored him.

Sasuke etched closer he couldn't help himself. That dobe was radiating pain. And that was something Sasuke couldn't bear to see. At Naruto' s last words he froze. Before tilting that baka's chin slowly upwards. " Dode, I need to know.. How much of that was Kyuubi fox demon and how much of that was Naruto Uzumaki hidden leaf ninja?..." _ The person I love the most..._

_**Lallalala and thats all for now folks. Gosh I likey the long chapters enjoy. I'll have to wrap this up soon I suppose. Theres not many places left to go but I'll surprise you yet! Teehee. R&R plz people! Peace out yo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooh I started feeling guilty peh. So here is the seventh installment of the smexy smexy mannikins. I am still v sad though. But I don't stay it for long theres too much to write or read. Sad sad lil fangirl I be. Mwahaha learnt new saying today "You couldn't get a clue if you stood in a field of horny clues, smeared in clue musk and did the clue mating dance!" Teehee hands out to the person who thought of that one. Not to mention Me: Would you like some ice for that burn?" hahahahah. Funny times**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I could convince the owner for a loan?**

_how much of it was me... Even I'm not sure sasuke. Kyuubi has been getting stronger of late and the barrier is distorted now. _Naruto leaned into Sasuke's touch eagerly, closing his eyes. _Sasuke knows now anyway, I have nothing less to loose. _Except well...

**Your life bakaa. Just because he was all hot and steamy before does not make him trustworthy. Fool kit. You'll get us both killed... Your precious Uchiha abandoned you before what makes you think he won't again. .. Kit should use his brain not his heart or his...**

**"**Kyuubi! I don't care what you think... You just want me to be alone, so you can have your revenge and control me..." Naruto rationalised. He really wanted to tell sasuke. He really did. He wanted to be comforted for once, held for once... Well he really just wanted the teme.

**Oohoho the kit thinks highly of himself now, I'm just trying to save our necks now. If thats what I get as grattitude well I'll think I'll just leave...**

"Itarashai!"

**Don't get so smart kit. Theres no where else for me to gom except for Uchiha... Hmm he is more powerful and of course better looking... Maybe I'll do just that...**

"No, NO NO! Don't you even think about that KYUUBI! I'll die before I let you TOUCH HIM!" Naruto yelled forgetting that the HIM was right there and had above average hearing and/ or intelligence. Not to mention Naruto had just said Kyuubi's name... The whole secrecy thing was out of the question for now. He looked deeply into eyes that had always felt so familiar to him, even though they were not his own, and decided that he would tell Sasuke everything. He had to believe in Sasuke and there was no other option anyway.

"Like I said before Kyuubi keeps getting stronger with each passing week... And I have no idea why." Naruto paused. " Though that was the first time he took over my body and uhhh... I lost control..." He looked down again, his courage failing him.

Sasuke stiffened and turned away from Naruto suddenly. Hurt crept into his voice...

"So none of that.. was you? Not even a single kiss was from you..." _Naruto didn't feel the same about him_. He Sasuke Uchiha had misjudged Naruto completely. He'd let his own feelings take control of his head. _Of course Naruto wouldn't feel for him in that way. They were both guys' for pity's sake! Not to mention former team members. _ He grabbed the shirt he had discarded just moments before, ignoring the pain in his chest. _Its probably best to leave now. _He was such an idiot. Itachi was right, he was a disgrace to the Uchiha name. _What type of ninja would just jump down someones throat at the first oppourtunity?? I should of known it wasn't Naruto... _ He sighed and made as if to leave...

Naruto could only stare in utter horror. **Kyuubi was right! **Sasuke was going to leave HIM! he was preparing as if to go... He couldn't believe it. How was this even remotely possible? He'd told Sasuke everything and it was being thrown in his face.

**Hate to say i told you so kittkins, actually I love to say it! I TOLD YOU SO.**

Naruto didn't even register Kyuubi's comment. The only thing on his mind was one Sasuke Uchiha and the fact he was exiting the building! Naruto reached out rapidly grabbing a hold of the teme's wrist...

"You really are a bastard!"

'**thats all for now folks! That took me a lonnng time. Therefore ya'll should review (that was my subtle hint) Teehee. SUBTLE HINT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still no reviews I'm just getting sadder and oooh shall take this oppourtunity to beg forgiveness for my retardation of the english language as we know it... Meh enjoy I know it took longer than expected... But life must be lived and authors need to eat...**

**Disclaimer: Is it just me or are we all getting bored of these thingy's...**

**"**You will at least listen to what I have to say Sasuke." Naruto pulled him close, fury radiating from every inch of him. "You, you of all people should at least give me a chance to explain." Naruto's eyes blazed. He just wanted Sasuke to look at him. Just look him in the eyes, black meeting blue in understanding. He needed Sasuke to accept him. Naruto pushed himself closer to sasuke so the Uchiha had no choice but to lift his head. Naruto could of almost of smiled than. Sasuke was close enough to kiss and that's just the way Naruto liked him.

**And you should kit. He's a good one...**

"A good what?" Naruto said aloud in confusion. "What are you on about Kyuubi??"

**The answer is rather obvious foolkit. He's a good kisser smirk Not to mention, if you had let hm continue, he would of been adept at... other things. Kyuubi preened enjoying his kits rising colour as the notion finally dawned on Naruto. Kit kins is really such an innocent indeed.. heheh.**

Meanwhile Sasuke was beginning to get confused as well. Naruto was muttering things about fox fur stole, coats and other accessories, while turning an awful shade of red. He tugged experimentally at Naruto's grasp. He didn't really want to be privy to... this. He shook his head in shame. They were probably discussing his..uh indecent behaviour. He just couldn't help himself. Naruto was someone he had loved since they were genin. It's just he was too young to recognise it than. Now years older and ranks higher, he was still the little boy. Still that incompetent little boy who was a disgrace to the Uchiha name, cursed by the fiend orochimaru and well the shocker.. gay. Sasuke needed to get out of the room NOW! He couldn't keep standing there aimlessly_. Naruto didn't love him.. that had been made clear. It was just his fox spirit.. nothing more, nothing less. _He clenched his free fist suddenly, preparing to go. He glanced wistfully in the still muttering Naruto's direction, _Still I can't say I regret it... I know the repercussions will be great and all, but I at least got to hold you.. even for just a little while..._ Sasuke's eyes flashed.

"REPEL no jutsu!" he yelled as both he and Naruto were hurled backwards, Naruto into the wall behind him and Sasuke, ever the adept, onto his feet, but most importantly out the door and away! Just away...

Naruto came out of his trance-like state staring in horror at Sasukes retreating back. This wasn't right. Sasuke, well Sasuke had repelled him. Repelled him into the wall as a matter of fact. He rubbed his head slightly, trying to avoid the tender area. _What could he possibly do now... Sasuke had run off, to do god know's what... _The Uchiha was in a state, heavens' even Naruto was in a state and maybe... the teme would..

"Might just tell on me..." Naruto sighed. Eyes' downcast he stared at his hands in shock. "Yeah that would be the logical explanation there even I could see that."

. "**Naruto's demon is getting stronger and not to mention he attempted to rape me**.." Naruto managed a weak smile.. _Kyuubi I always thought you were a heterosexual myself.._

**My preferences are none of your concern kit, besides I will do anything to have my revenge kittkins... anything.**

"Oooh scaaary homo fox... You have my jutsu's quaking in a minute." Naruto sighed. "Anyway Kyuubi either possess my body or SHUT THE HELL UP! You've cost me my most precious thing tonight and I'm trying for the life of me to get HIM back.." Naruto sighed. He never was one for intrigue. He just did things for the hell of it, He spoke before he thought and he loved who he loved.

"Sasuke... w-hh-yyyy." His voice broke before he could finishthe sentence. _Why would you leave me too?? _

**Kyuubi sneered. Kit has some severe abandonment issues. Teh. Fool kit your a-cursed, who'd stay with you? But we should do something about the Uchiha... I'm not up to facing Tsunade yet kitkit... Yet. Kyuubi's whiskers' curled in antisipation. The baka had let his guard down again... **

_The boy froze suddenly, every inch of him still. He didn't even seem to breathe. _

_"Hehheh." The boy let out a laugh, gazing towards the door of the chamber steadily. Gazing with a foxe's eyes...___

**Thats it for now folks... I know actual humany types have read this therefore you can offer comments my dears. Although should you flame me I'll send nargles after you NYA!**


End file.
